RPG Maker Digimon World
by Killer Gry Dragon
Summary: Mike finds a RPG maker game that turns out it changes his reality. He is the only one that remembers how the world once was and is also the only one that can take down the evil that rises. Can he defeat the evil and get his world back to normal? Find out.


RPG Maker Digimon World

The Start

By Killer Gry Dragon

The young man ran though the mall, dodging shoppers left and right as myriad of curses and profanity are thrown at him. Mothers with baby strollers shriek as he dashed by. A couple sitting on a bench yell out in surprise as he leapt right over them. His slender five foot eleven inch frame makes it easy for him to get in between people. With dark blue eyes, he briefly glances back behind him to see if the bullies where still there. They are farther behind now because of the big crowds and the fact that they are practically huge with big beefy muscles, which gave them insane upper body strength but left less for their slow legs to compensate with. He looks around at the stores, trying to find a place to hide. A smile came upon his face as he spies a computer store. He knows that those Jocks would never go in there, no matter what. He winds around the hall, using the bigger groups of holiday shoppers and vender stands to sneak his way into the computer store. Once inside he hides behind a stand of games. He watches the Jocks run right by the store, not even knowing he is in there. Seeing that he has given them the slip, he lets out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a hand comes down on his shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns around and sees that it's just a salesperson.

"You going to buy anything, sir?" asked a male salesperson.

"Just looking, that's all," He responds nervously.

The salesperson looks at him curiously then leaves. Once the man was gone, the boy lets out another sigh. Looking around, he decides to stay a little longer and see if there is a game he might like. Browsing through the racks of numerous titles, one game stood out from all the rest. It was a PC game called "RPG Reality Maker" with pictures of dragons, humans, buildings, cars and space ships all in sprit form. He flips the box over and reads the description of the game.

_To whom ever plays this game._

_This game is not for the faint of heart or the week of souls._

_This game is to remake your world as you see fit in any way._

_Be it an adventure where you save a maiden from the evil dragon_

_Or be it a space trekking though the universe to meet new life_

_Or to conquer worlds._

_Whatever you chose be careful._

_For you may get stuck for all eternity._

"I see you found the last game ever made by Teck Inc." a salesperson said.

"Huh? Last game? What you mean by that?" asked the young man, getting more curious about the title.

"Well, there are lots of stories about that game and company."

"Like what?"

"One story goes that the game makers went crazy for some reason after the game was done. All of them were sent to an insane institute, causing the whole company to panic since no game makers meant no games, and no games meant no money. Another story says that the game caused players to go into comas. In any case, the media is claiming that this game was Teck Inc's last-ditch effort to save them from bankruptcy, but apparently it failed."

"Sounds like a lot of wackos got carried away with their imaginations," said the young man.

"Believe whatever you think, bro," said the salesman. "I say that the game is cursed and any who play it are doomed forever!!"

"Whatever," the teenage boy scoffs as he took the game over to the counter. The cashier looks at the boy questionably as she rings it up and accepts his payment of cash. Before leaving the store, he checks around to make sure the Jocks weren't still around and slips out with his new purchase, oblivious to what awaited him as soon as he got home.

Once home, he plops down onto the couch and checks the answering machine nearby for any new messages. With the push of a button, the machine beeps as it starts playing. A robotic female voice rings out from the machine's speaker.

"You have one new message… First new message…"

Suddenly, the uplifting voice of a young woman was heard. "Hey, Mike, it's me Sarah. I was just wondering if you were home or not. I guess you're not. Well, I hope to see you over at my house with my parents for Christmas dinner. I know you don't have any plans for that day so please come over. I have a gift for you under the tree if you come. Bye."

Some silence, and then the robotic voice again. "End of messages….."

Mike sighs and rolls his eyes after the answering machine turned itself off. Picking up the remote and turning on the TV, Chaotic blares through the screen as JetX power time plays on Toon Disney. Looking around his one room apartment to see where his laptop went, he sees it over by the TV, already hooked up to the VCR/DVD player. Mike then gets up and grabs the laptop. He turns on the smaller TV that's next to the big one as he heads back to the couch. He boots up the laptop and sees the TV flicker as the VCR/DVD player gets a signal from the laptop. Once the laptop is up and running, Mike opens the game box and takes out the CD. He pops it into the DVD drive and waits for the autoloader to come up. While he waited, he glances over at the bigger TV and sees Chaz starting a Chaotic match with his underworld deck. He looks back at the laptop and sees that the autoloader came up.

After activating the installation, Mike heads to the fridge for a drink. He takes out a Dole juice carton that's full of Kool-aid and takes a swig from it. Refreshed by the cold beverage, he then takes the juice over to the laptop where he sees that the installation is finishing up. Mike leaves the CD in the drive in case it needs the CD to play the game. With a few clicks of his mouse, Mike starts up the game. He browses around the menu options to see what each one does and leans back to think of an RPG to make. Just then, he hears the Digimon theme song play from the big TV and turns to look at the screen. He sees by the starting scene that it's a season three episode. An idea pops into his head.

A Digimon RPG.

Leaning over his laptop, Mike began thinking about who should be the main character. Smirking to himself, it became obvious it should be him. He brings up the character menu and types in his name.

The laptop screen was automatically filled with all of his stats as well as a picture of him. Mike was surprised by this, but shakes it off as a feature of the game. He opens up another character menu and thinks about a suitable Digimon partner for himself. Turning back to the Digimon episode that was showing, Mike then types in Monodramon under the name box. As with his, all the stats for Monodramon came up instantly. Mike smiles at the fact that he doesn't have to type in everything about the character. The rest of the day passes by without notice as Mike sets up the story line, non-player characters, some bosses and the other heroes.

He sets up the storyline as how Digimon have been living here for the past twenty years and how this has affected the world. How some humans have married a Digimon and had kids and how some of the kids come out human looking or Digimon looking. He then goes onto making some maps and dungeons. He uses a city as the main map for the story. Mike picks out the creepy old run down gothic church for the first dungeon.

He sets some key battle items like heath and antidotes. Mike gives a big yawn then he looks at the clock on the laptop and is surprised by how late it is. He saves what he has done so far and shuts down the laptop. He gives another big yawn as he undresses and pulls out the fold-up bed out of the couch to sleep. As Mike sleeps, the laptop mysteriously turns back on by itself. As Windows boots up the screen goes haywire and flickers, causing it to be replaced by the RPG Maker Game menu screen. A flash of the big smiley icon shows up and an evil laughter comes though the stereo speakers then the screen goes black and the laptop is off.

Beep!... Beep!...Beep!… Beep!… Beep!…

Mike groans a bit as he starts to wake up from his blaring alarm. He reaches up at the alarm clock sitting on the end table by his head and hits the snooze button a few times before it finally switches to the radio.

"Good morning Cherry Falls! Today is wonderful with highs in the 70s and the lows in the 60s with wind at one mile per hour coming in from the east where the sunny beaches lay out there for your pleasure."

Mike falls off of the cot as he tries to get up. He groans a bit as the pain hits him roughly. He lifts himself up a bit and shakes his head. Slowly he gets to his feet and shuffles over to the bathroom. Over on the couch, a big lump under the blanket moves around a bit as it hears the radio playing loud.

"Its time for the morning news and you know what that means, huh, Agumon?"

"Yes I do, Zack. It means its time to hear from our favorite traffic bug, Kabuterimon."

"That's right, Agumon. So, Kabuterimon, how's it looking out there?"

"Well, Zack, we have a long traffic jam here on north I-67. It appears to have been caused by an overturned Monochromon. So folks if you're thinking of going to work on time I'd think again."

"Thanks, Kabuterimon, for the excellent traffic report. Now it's time for the morning song of the day. So, Agumon, got the song for us today?"

"Yes I do Zack. The song of the morning for today is Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones."

On cue, the song starts playing loudly over the radio and the lump under the blanket moves around. Mike walks out of the bathroom with a wet towel over his head, completely oblivious to the new presence in his bed. He heads towards the fridge and opens it to take out an egg salad sandwich. Sniffing it a bit to see if it's still good, Mike starts to eat it. He takes off the towel and unknowingly throws it onto the lump on the couch, causing it to move again. After Mike is done eating, he turns off the radio and gets dressed. Mike then grabs his backpack and heads out to college.

Mike felt so out of it as he walks to school that he doesn't even notice a living Digimon standing right next to him with its trainer. He passes Digimon after Digimon without even noticing a single one. He even walks though college without noticing them even when they bump into him. After his first two classes, he heads for lunch at the cafeteria. He still hasn't noticed a thing, not even when he gets his lunch from an Angemon. With his food, Mike sits at a table alone until Sarah comes and sits next to him.

"Hey Mike. Where's Monodramon? She's always with you." Sarah asked in a worried tone. Mike looks up at Sarah and is shocked by what he sees. She's a five foot five tall anthromorphic Guilmon with five slender fingers on her hand with long sharp claws at the finger tips and long blond hair on her head. Mike stares at her with his mouth open in a wide O. "Mike?? You ok?" Sarah looks at Mike worryingly as he continues to stare at her in shock.

"Mike!! There you are!! I've been so worried about you when you left without me." a young female's voice cries out. Mike just continued to stare at Sarah not even looking at who ever called out his name. "Mike?" the voice said right next to him this time. Mike finely looks around the place seeing all the Digimon in the cafeteria. The voice then tugs on Mike's pants that he finally looks down and see a slender female version of Monodramon. This was all too much for Mike as the young man suddenly faints.

Mike groans a bit as he wakes back up. He opens his eyes a blurry bright light shinning down on him.

"Am I dead?" Mike asks, thinking that he is seeing the bright tunnel.

"No, you're not dead yet. You just had a nasty fainting spell." A female's voice said.

"I had the weirdest dream," groans Mike. "There where Digimon everywhere. Sitting at tables, eating and talking; and my best friend was a Digimon too. Then there was this little Digimon that looked like a female version of Monodramon."

"That was no dream young man. There are Digimon out there. If you're one of those people that think Digimon shouldn't be here then why do you have a Digimon as a partner and as a best friend? Hmmm? Answer me that!" The voice changed to anger. Mike sat right up and looked at the person he was talking to and stared right into the face of a LadyDevimon.

"I… I… I… dunno what to say." Mike stammered.

"Oh girls, he's awake now so you can come see him, though I dunno what you see in him," LadyDevimon said as she opens the closed curtain. Sarah and Monodramon come right up to Mike looking all worried.

"Are you ok, Mike? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard when you fainted," Sarah said with a note of concern in her voice. Monodramon hops onto the bed and looks at Mike with a sad face.

"I hope you're ok, Mike. I don't want to see my Trainer hurt," Monodramon said in a sad tone.

"Well um…. I'm ok now. Heh," Mike said, trying to reassure them both. 'What the fuck is going on here? Digimon everywhere and I have a Digimon partner. I must be in some sort of dream or that sales person was right about the game, which is impossible." Mike smiles at them both. 'What am I going to do about all of this?'

"The Nurse says you should go home and get some rest. So we are going to take you home and let you rest." Sarah cheerfully said. Mike just nods. Sarah then walks over to the Nurse and talks with her for a bit.

"Mike, why did you leave me behind today?" Monodramon asked still in the same sad tone.

"Well, Um….. ah…… I was in a hurry to get to class." Mike lied hoping that Monodramon wouldn't press it. Monodramon was about to speak again but Sarah came by and interrupt.

"The Nurse said you can go now and I got your stuff right here. So… let's go." Sarah said while holding up Mike's backpack. Monodramon glares at Sarah and snatches the backpack from her. Sarah blinks a bit at her empty paw and then sighs. She knows that Monodramon can be a little bit too protective of Mike and his stuff.

As Sarah and Monodramon walk Mike home, he looks around the town and sees all the Digimon here. Humans and Digimon interacting with each other; Some kissing, some others holding hands and some seem to be scolding or taking their human or Digimon looking kids around town.

_How can this have happened? Digimon is just a show and games. I am so going to need to find that sales person and talk to him. That's if he didn't become a Digimon unless he recognizes me and comes up to me. I hope I can get this to being back to normal though it may be interesting to live here._ Mike thinks. He then looks down at Monodramon. _I wonder how we met._

Once at Mike's apartment, Monodramon gets Mike to sit on the couch/bed and puts the blanket over him. She then sits next to Mike and snuggles into him. Sarah says good bye and leaves to get back to school. Mike sighs a bit trying to get this wrapped around his brain. He takes the Pocket PC from his backpack and hooks it up to the laptop. He then turns the laptop on. The RPG Maker Game boots up instead of Windows. Mike puzzles over this until a window pops up saying "New device found. Adding remote access." The Pocket PC beeps and the screen flashes then shows a basic interface to the RPG Maker Game.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Mike yells out loud.

"Huh? What's the matter Mike?" Monodramon asked as she looked at the laptop. "OOOO…. what's all the digital code on the screen for?"

"It's just a game that seems to have taken over my laptop."

"You can read digital code?! That is so cool!!"

"No, I can't read digital code. It just looks like digital code to you I guess."

"Oh…" Monodramon said, a bit disappointed. Mike unhooks his Pocket PC from the laptop and takes a look at it. Everything about the Windows Mobile OS is gone and have been replaced by the game. All of his stuff on the Pocket PC and Laptop are also gone. Frustrated by the loss, he almost threw the Pocket PC. He gives a defeated sigh and then lies down. Monodramon moves a bit and then lies down on top of Mike's belly and chest. She then nuzzles into his neck murring happily. Mike looks at the happy Monodramon and wraps an arm around her. Mike stares up at the ceiling thinking.

I'm stuck here until I find a way out but seeing that with an RPG Maker there can be no end at times. It's all determined how it's played and created and how the rules are. I just hope there is an end to this.

Time passes quickly as they lay there. A knock comes at the door. As Mike starts to sit up Monodramon wraps her arms around Mike's neck, not wanting to move. Mike moves his arm to support Monodramon as he gets up and opens the door. Sarah stands there with her backpack on her shoulder.

"Hey Mike. I came to see if you want some company." Sarah said hopefully.

"Sure," Mike said as he opened the door more and stood aside. Sarah quickly strolls in as Mike closes the door behind her. She sets her bag on the floor as she sits on the couch. Mike walks over and sits next to Sarah as she looks at the laptop.

"Looks like your laptop is busted," concludes Sarah. "You should take it in."

"It's not busted," argues Mike. "It's a game that has taken over my laptop and Pocket PC."

"Funny joke Mike," chuckles Sarah. "A game that's taking over the laptop and Pocket PC? Hahahaha."

"Well I'm going to be going to the mall," declares Mike, standing up. "I need to look for someone there."

"Can I come too?" asks Sarah. "There is some shopping I need to do."

"Gifts for the family?" guessed Mike.

"Yeah, still need to get that done," says Sarah.

"Then come on," Mike said smiling as he let Monodramon down. Monodramon whines a bit as Mike sets her down. Mike quickly grabs his Pocket PC before they head out. Sarah smiles at Mike as all three of them start their way to the Mall.

When they enter the Mall, they see a beautiful one and a half story tall water fall sitting in a round twenty foot diameter basin all made out of brilliant white with veins of black marble. At the north, south, east and west points are carved statues of the four Sovereign Digimon. Over by the water fall Mike sees an Ogremon picking on a poor BlackAgumon. Mike sneaks over there without the others seeing him leave. He gets right up behind Ogremon and sticks his finger into its back. The Ogremon stops and shakes a bit.

"Stay right where you are. Now I am going to tell you what to do and you will do it. Right?" Mike threatened the Ogremon.

"Heh, and what will you do to me if I don't?" The Ogremon challenged Mike.

"I have here a data erasing gun and I will use it on you." Mike threatened again.

"Gulp… Ok, I'll do as you say." Ogremon said fearing for his life.

"Now give the BlackAgumon its coin back and then get out of here." Mike demanded. The Ogremon nods and hands the coin back. He then slowly walks away as Mike carefully hides his finger. Once the Ogremon is gone Mike looks down at the BlackAgumon and smiles. "There we go. Now you can make your wish."

"Thank you, mister!" BlackAgumon cheered. "My name's Sukie. What's yours?"

"I'm Mike. Nice to meet you too, Sukie. I hope you have a good day."

"I sure will now," Sukie smiled. As mike heads back to his group and then walks off. Sukie looks down at the wishing water fall. She closes her eyes and tosses in the coin. All of a sudden she fells power surging threw her. A bright light then envelops her….

"BlackAgumon warp digivolve to……. BlackWarGreymon …"

Sukie takes a look at herself and sees that she has warped digevolved. She smiles brightly. She has the basic frame of BlackWarGreymon but more feminine and has a nicely developed rack on her chest and only stands at six feet ten inches. Sukie looks around to see if she could find Mike and show him that her wish came true. Sighs sadly as she doesn't see him; She hopes heavily that they meet again.

Mike and Sarah agreed to meet up at the food court in twenty minutes. Mike and Monodramon head over to the computer store that Mike hide in when this all started. He then looks around for that sales person that he talked to yesterday. Not finding him on the sales floor Mike walks up to the cashier.

"Um.. hello?" Mike greets the cashier. The cashier looks at him.

"Hello, What can I do for you?" The cashier asked dryly.

"I'm looking for a certain salesperson that calls people bro a lot."

"That would be Chris, but he hasn't been to work in like a year now. He's been in a coma at the hospital."

"What happened to him?"

"Some people think it was because of this game from Teck Inc. The people blame that game for fifty other comas too. It was the only thing that each person had in common."

"Are any of them Digimon?"

"Strangely no, even though some of them have Digimon parents. None of them have Digimon DNA in them. That's an even bigger mystery. What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea. Do you know what hospital that Chris is in?"

"Yes I do. I visit him every time I get. He is like my best friend. Though he looks different that what he should. Go figure. He's over at St. Judies."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, when you see him tell him I will be seeing him next week. Ok?"

"Sure thing," Mike said as he was leaving. He then walks over to a toy store and looks around. He looks up and down each isle until he found the perfect gift: a one of a kind first addition Barbie doll still in its box. Mike looks down at the price. 1,356. Monodramon looks from Mike to the doll.

"Isn't that a little too much for a doll, Mike?" Monodramon asks.

"Not for this one. It's a rare one of a kind first addition. Sarah would love this doll."

"Why are you buying her a gift?"

"Because we are going to her place for Christmas dinner."

"Oh.." Monodramon said a little disappointingly. Mike takes out his cell phone and calls someone. Monodramon stares at the doll as Mike talks on the phone. 'Why do we have to go to that smelly Sarah's place? Why can't we just stay home and snuggle? Why?? I just want to be with Mike all to myself.' Monodramon look up at Mike. Mike shouts a bit into the cell phone.

"Why not?" Mike said angrily.

"Because I don't feel like handing that much money to you right now," replied the person on the other line. "I'm afraid you'll spend it on yourself."

"It is a bit for myself as in I am getting a gift for my best friend Sarah. I'm going to her place for Christmas dinner."

"Hmmmmm… If you come to our place for Christmas Eve dinner I'll think about it."

"If I do I don't want you and mom and Uncle Larry getting drunk and bitching at me for where I am staying, who my friends are and what school and classes I am going to. Got it dad?"

"I can't promise for your mom and Uncle Larry, but for me I will not drink a drop."

"Ok then. I'll come over, but if there is any bad talking I will not control myself this time."

"Ok son. You know what to do to get here."

"See you then Dad." Mike hangs up the cell phone and looks down at Monodramon. "Looks like you'll be meeting my family." Monodramon lights up. Mike walks over to the Cashier at the store. "Hello, I would like to talk to your manager please." The cashier looks at Mike then gets on the phone and calls for the manager. Mike waits for a short time. The Manager walks over to Mike. He tells the manager that he wants the rare doll be put on hold. The manger thinks for a bit then agrees to hold it for Mike. Mike smiles and shakes the manager's hand and then heads out.

Meanwhile over at the food court, Sarah sits at a table waiting for Mike and Monodramon to show up. She picks at the food on her plate. She looks around hoping to see them coming but doesn't see them. A hand is laid on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah looks up at the person expecting it to be Mike but sees a Renamon.

"What do you want?" Sarah growls at the Renamon.

"Awwww.. You don't have to be so mean to me." The Renamon said hurtfully as she came around and sat next to Sarah.

"Rana, whenever you come see me you want something. Now what do you want?"

"My boyfriend and I just want to talk to you. Hehehe." Rana said as two massive hands from a DarkTyrannomon grab Sarah by her shoulders. "So you are coming with us whether you like it or not." Sarah looks up at the DarkTyrannomon and gulps. The DarkTyrannomon picks her up and escorts Sarah out of the Mall. Rana just stays at the table and watches them both leave.

Mike and Monodramon enter the food court and look around for Sarah. After not seeing her they go and get some food from a vender. As they walk to a table Rana bumps into them, making them spill everything.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Did I do that? Hahahahaha!" Rana laughed evilly.

"You did that on purpose, Rana," Monodramon growled.

"Oh what ever makes you think that dear little one?"

"Because you are an evil witch!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to poor me…" Rana said sticking a finger into her muzzle trying to be all cute like.

"What do you want, Rana?" Mike demanded.

"Oh I'm just here to tell you that we have Sarah and if you want to see her again you'll meet us in the old run down gothic church. Come if you want to see her again." Rana said evilly. She then left the two standing there in shock. Mike and Monodramon look at each other then where Rana was walking. They both rush out of the Mall.

Once at Mike's place, Mike paces the floor trying to think of something. Monodramon sits on the couch. Mike opens his mouth and then closes it. Mike tries to think of something. He looks at Monodramon to see if she has any ideas but she just stares back.

"I am going to need some more info before we do anything. So I need to get to St. Judies Hospital." Mike stated.

"The Hospital? We don't need to go there." Monodramon said.

"Yes we do, Monodramon. I need to go there. So we are going there." Mike said as he heads out the door. Monodramon follows closely behind.

At the Hospital Mike walks up to the front desk. Mike waits as the receptionist is talking on the phone. Mike looks around at all the people and Digimon waiting to be seen by a doctor. As he is looking around, a BlackWarGrymon waves to him to get his attention. This puzzles Mike, for a BlackWarGrymon is suppose to be huge. He walks over to the BlackWarGrymon anyways to see what it wants. As he gets closer he sees that it's a female BlackWarGrymon.

"Um.. Hello." Mike said as he got to her.

"Hey, Mike. It's me Sukie. I got my wish see?"

"Oh, hello Sukie. That's wonderful. My, you look good and powerful."

"Thank you. So what are you doing here?"

"To visit a friend of mine. You?"

"I'm here to see my dad. He's here to get the last of his checkups done with." Sukie said. Monodramon tugs on Mike's pants leg and then points to the receptionist that is off the phone.

"Well it was nice to see you again but I need to be going." Mike said as he walked back to the receptionist. Mike asks where Chris's room and that he was a friend of his. The receptionist gives Mike a small sheet of paper to fill out. Mike quickly fills it out and hands it back. The receptionist then tells Mike which room Chris is in. Mike looks into the room and sees a male human sitting next to a female Anubismon. His arms wrapped around her in a very comforting way. Mike steps into the room and the couple look at him. Tears streaming down Anubismon's cheeks, a deep sadness plastered on her muzzle.

"Are you a friend of Chris?" the man asks.

"Yes, I am." Mike answered as he walks up to the bed. The heart monitor beeping with each beat of the heart. The EEG showing the low brain waves from Chris. The IV staidly dripping its fluids into Chris's veins.

"Do you know who could have done this to our little boy? They even somehow changed him into a full human. It's like he's not even our son anymore." Anubismon sobbed.

"I think I do and it's very hard to explain." Mike said as he touched Chris' arm. Mike feels a sudden pulling sensation and all of a sudden he is in a dark room with only one bright light shinning down on him. Chris appears before Mike with a big smile on his face.

"I see that you are in the game, bro." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah," Mike said wile rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you do to the world this time?"

"I made Digimon real."

"That's cool. It was an awesome show."

"Yes it is. How can we talk like this?"

"I have no idea, bro. I guess anyone that has played the game is linked to the game always and with any one that's linked to the game that's awake and connect to the sleeping ones and chat like this."

"And are not affected by the games effects."

"We're not?"

"Yep. Your mom in this world is a Digimon but yet you are still fully human. You have none of her Digimon DNA."

Back in the outside world…

The heart monitor is beeping faster and the EEG is registering high brain waves. The nurses rush in after they called in the doctor. Chris's parents stand up and watch everything with a bit of hope that their son will wake up.

"What's going on nurse?" The Doctor asks as he comes in.

"Heart rate at 110 Bps, blood pressure at 125/85 and the EEG is showing high Alpha and Beta brain waves." The Nurse said as the Doctor was looking at the EEG.

"At those levels he should be awake." The Doctor said as he tried to get around Mike. "Sir, can you please move out of the way?" The doctor shook Mike's shoulder. Mike didn't respond. "Nurse get an orderly in here to take this person out of here." The Nurse nodded and left. She soon returned with a Liomon orderly. The nurse told the orderly to take Mike out of the room. The orderly walked up to mike and grabbed his shoulders then tried to steer him out but Mike's body was stiff and wouldn't budge. The orderly then tried to pick Mike up but it was like trying to lift a ton and the orderly just gave up. Everyone was puzzled by this. The Doctor looked into Mike's face. He saw his eyes open and they twitched now and then. The doctor took out a little pin light and flashed it into Mike's eyes. They didn't responded ether. "Nurse, do you know when the patients monitors went off?"

"No, Doctor I don't."

"They went off when he touched our son." The father answered.

"Something is definitely going on here.

Back in the Mind world…

"Is my mom cute?" Chris asked.

"She's an Anubismon. First one I have ever seen."

"Cool, bro. So why did you seek me out?"

"Well, for one, I saw you yesterday telling me about the game."

"Like I said, bro, we are all connected to the game somehow. I was the closest one to you so I appeared before you."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I dunno. It just comes to me. I guess its part of the games rules or something. The game works on slandered RPG rules to guide it and the characters and NPC within it. So that should make me a NPC. One of great knowledge and wisdom; I'm your guide."

"How can I talk to you without coming to the Hospital?"

"The Pocket PC; you can now call me up any time for words of wisdom."

"That sounded like a RPG line right now. 'Now you can call me up at any time..' It's like visiting you gave me a new ability or something."

"Yeah, that did sound RPG corny. I hope I don't sound like that anymore."

"My Pocket PC has a travel version of the game. So does that mean that I can change the world where ever I am or do I need to do an upload first before the changes come in affect?"

"Whatever changes you make with the Pocket PC will happen immediately but the Pocket PC only has a basic game in it so you can only contact me or the other coma guys and edit around the story and NPCs and it can show you a map and be a radar to you but that's it. I think it can also do inventory but that's a maybe."

"At least I can check the stats and level up with it. Oh hey, what were you playing on the game when it got you?"

"Chaotic battling, why you ask?"

"Well if I can talk to you like this then through the Pocket PC and I can do that to the others it might mean that if I beat a boss in that city that represents a boss for the both of us then you and the others might wake up and then be affected by the new world."

"That would be cool. I wonder if that's what I should have done but I lost my very first boss battle."

"Looks like I'm going to have to be very careful when I fight. I've got a boss battle coming up very soon. You have anything to help me?"

"You will be fighting three bosses. Their order is random. The Digimon will all be champion level Digimon. Be careful, they will attack you if they want to."

"That sucks. Thank you very much for the info."

"Your totally welcome bro; I wish you luck in your upcoming battle."

"That's was a little to RPG dialogue."

Mikes head starts to move then his hand moves away from Chris. Everything on the monitors goes back to what they were before Mike touched Chris. The Doctor comes right up to Mike and shines his pin light into Mike's eyes checking their reflexes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mike demanded.

"You were in a coma like state for a while. We couldn't move you one inch. Can you tell me what happened?" The Doctor sated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Outside of the Hospital, Mike looks at his Pocket PC and sees new functions on there. Minimap, Innovatory and Calling cards; Mike pulls up the Innovatory first and sees that he has one basic health, Map, D-program and D-cards.

"It looks like it will work as an Inventory." Mike said to himself.

"Inventory? Sounds like you've played to many RPG games Mike."

"Yeah, or maybe I am in one."

"Huh?" Monodramon said puzzled. Mike laughs a bit. Mike walks down the street towards the old church looking for an Item shop on the way. Mike finds one right across from the church. He walks in and looks at the wares. Mike buys some of the stuff he is looking for then heads out to the church. Upon looking at the massive chained-up church, Mike gets some goose bumps. Mike and Monodramon walk through the big hole in the fence. Mike checks the Minimap before entering to check for enemies nearby. Seeing that there wasn't any they proceeded in.

After many battles and hours of walking through the maze, Mike and Monodramon enter the boss chamber. The room is pretty baron except for the weird looking alter that Sarah is lying on and tied to. Out of the shadows Rana walks out. She has a slit smirk on her face.

"So the big bad heroes have finely come to fight us. This is so laughable. Mike the weakling has come to fight us. OOOOOOooooooo… We are so scared… Ha-ha." Rana taunted.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Monodramon demanded.

"You're a rookie. You are chopped liver. Soon we will be all powerful once we defeat you, Mike!"

"Why do you want to fight, Mike?"

"Because he is the Game Master and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be like this; in these glorious powerful forms and a powerful partner," As Rana said this, Veemon and his tamer walk out of the shadows behind Rana. The tamer being one of the Jocks that chased Mike through the Mall before all this happened. DarkTyrannomon walks out from the shadows on the other side of the altar.

"How do you know all this?" Mike demanded.

"A new friend we made told us all about you and that RPG Maker Game and how it can give us power to do whatever we wanted after we kill you," Rana said in a very evil tone.

"You'll have to get through me first!!" Monodramon said as she stepped forward. Rana just laughed at Monodramon.

"Max, go take care of that little pest for us, will you?" Rana said sweetly. Max grunted as he stepped forward to battle.

"Dark Fire!" Max yells out as a big black fire ball forms in his open muzzle and then shoots out to Monodramon knocking her back with a bit of smoke coming off of her as the fire dissipates. Monodramon gets back and stands firm.

"Fire balls!" Monodramon yells out shooting five fire balls out of her muzzle. They hit Max right in his chest. He looks down and smirks.

"Is that the best you can do, chopped liver?" Max taunted. Monodramon gets so angry that Mikes Pocket PC starts to glow. Everyone but Monodramon looks at it. A beam on energy shoots out of the Pocket PC right to Monodramon. The Energy engulfs her.

"Monodramon digivolve to……………… Cyberdramon."

"No fucking way!! She Digivolved right to an Ultimate! That is no fair!!" Rana screamed.

"Cyber Nail," Cyberdramon yells as she slashes at Max. Max is knocked back unconsciously. Rana looks down at Max and sneers.

"Your turn, Veemon," Rana stated.

"You kidding? I'm no match for her," Veemon said.

"Then Zack here will have to Digevolve you with a Digi-egg," Rana said. Zack nods and presses a button on his Digivice. Veemon then glows.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to……………. Flamedramon" Flamedramon sneers at Cyberdramon. "Looks like you will go down this time." Mike looks at his Pocket PC and then looks through the D-cards. He finds the perfect one and drag drops it to the D-program. Cyberdramon glows brightly as she receives the power up. Flamedramon gulps as Cyberdramon growls and then smacks him hard on the side of his head making him fly into the wall knocking him out. Rana growls deeply.

"This is no fair!! You control the game!" Rana screamed.

"It's not my fault that you have weak friends." Mike said with a smirk.

"This is not the end, Mike. We will get that game from you and we will have power. There are greater forces out there that want that game for then selves too and you will have to face them. For now we are out of here. We will be back stronger and more determined than ever to get that game from you. Mark my words!" Rana said. She then throws something at the floor making a bunch of smoke. Once it clears they were all gone. Mike quickly gets to the altar and unties Sarah. Sarah then sits up and rubs her wrists.

"Let's get out of here Mike," Sarah said looking around.

Outside of the church, night had already fallen. Mike looks up at the stars and wonders if he will ever get out of this game and if the others will ever wake up.

_There are greater forces out there that want that game for then selves too and you will have to face them._

Those mysterious words echoes through Mikes mind. He ponders what else could be out there waiting for him to make a move.


End file.
